Apprentice to the Sharingan
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: At a young age Naruto becomes the apprentice of a ninja, but when that ninja eventually leaves him, he leaves him with a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Apprentice to the Sharingan

Prologue- The Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

The four year old Naruto stood in an open field panting from exertion, palming his hands at his sides, then taking a deep breath, he looked back full of determination, did the proper hand signs and shouted "Katon: Goukakuyuu no Jutsu" and bring his hand up to his mouth he blew expecting a large ball of flame to shout out of his mouth, but instead found only a puff of smoke before that completely dissipated in the air. 

Falling to his knees, Naruto hung his head in shame, then balling his hands into fist again slammed them into the ground angered with himself for failing yet again.

When he heard footsteps behind him, turning around Naruto wasn't surprised to see the one that gave him this task to complete standing there impassive as always. The only person that ever gave him a chance or even a second look, Itachi Uchiha.

Sighing to himself Itachi said "How disappointing, I expected more from you Naruto-kun."

Lifting up his hand Itachi calmly brushed some hair out of his face before saying "If you can't even learn this basic technique, how can you possibly learn other things I would show you, now get up and try again."

Nodding is head once, Naruto struggled to stand again. When he did finally make it to standing position, Naruto took a couple of deep breathes, before doing the hand signals again and blowing out, praying that it would work, and it seems his prayer's were answered when a power he never felt before rushed threw his veins, red chakra flowed out of his body and seemed to swirl around him and he called out "Katon: Goukakuyuu no Jutsu" and blew, but unlike all the times before, a huge stream of fire blew out, completely scorching the tree he was aiming at and the ground all around it.

Smiling happy with himself, Naruto shouted "I DID IT" before falling to the ground unconscious.

Lifting up the corner's of his mouth, Itachi gave a small smile before walking up to Naruto's body and gently picking him up. Looking down at the unconscious body Itachi said "Hopefully Naruto, you can help me find some meaning in my life" before walking away from the training ground to take Naruto home.

* * *

7 years later... 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Naruto's alarm clock blared out to world, or in this case the sleeping form of Naruto.

Opening his right eye, he glared hatefully at the noisy machine, before sighing to himself and getting out of his oh so comfy bed.

Stretching he gradually made his way to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After leaving the bathroom with his routine finished and hair slightly damp, he made his way to back to his bedroom where he began the process of getting dressed.

First putting on a black short sleeve turtle-neck shirt that clung to his upper body, then a pair black ninja pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a navy blue Jounin vest over his shirt. On his back was a strap for a short sword that he only wore, when he trained or sometime in the future on a mission.

He then tied his long blonde hair into a loose ponytail that hung to the middle of his back, and bangs that fell over his eyes. Picking up his head he looked at himself in the mirror, but his attention wasn't on the whisker marks that adorned the side of his face, but his eyes and more importantly his left eye. Unlike his right one that was a blue color, this one was a red color and had three black tomas in it, the eye of the Uchiha, the Sharingan.

Closing his eyes a quick scene of the past flashed threw his mind.

* * *

(Flashback) 

It was a dark night Naruto stood in the middle of a field, panting and his outfit dirty and roughed up like he was in a battle of some kind, in front of him stood his teacher, his master for the last 3 years Itachi.

"Why are you doing this Itachi-sama" Naruto said kneeling on the ground, before falling to the ground completely and unable to move, coughing up blood in the process.

Itachi didn't answer, he only walked up to the downed form of Naruto, kneeled next to him and said "Take this gift Naruto-kun, become stronger with it, and when you become strong enough, find me again."

The next thing Naruto knew was pain, only to be followed a second later by blissful darkness.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts Naruto looked back up and into the mirror once again staring intently at his reflection, and found that for some reason his breathing was coming out in shallow burst and rigid. Taking a deep calming breath, when his breath finally returned to normal, he studied his face again before looking down and questioned himself "Why did he do that to his own clan, why did he give me this cursed thing?" 

Sighing to himself because he knew he wouldn't get an answer anytime soon, he took one of the black headbands that hung by his mirror and fastened it over his eye, hiding the Sharingan from view, much like Kakashi does.

Walking over do the door he stopped right before walking threw and looked back at his wall above the mirror at the short sword that hung there, walking back over to it he gently picked it up and said to himself "Why not, I was going to train later anyways" and with that put the sword in the slot on the back of his vest, and then walked all the way threw the door.

Before walking through replaced his frowning face with that of a cheery smile and walked through the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

Naruto wasnow walking down the street , receiving glares from everyone that he passed. 

Outside Naruto seemed like his normal cherry self, but on the inside it was a completely different matter.

'Pathetic fools, their really going to hate me, when they find out what I hide behind my headband' Naruto seethed to himself, while walking down the street, ignoring everybody around him. It would seem that after the incident where all the Uchiha were wiped out, they not only blamed Itachi, but himself as well, obviously the demon boy must have done something to their precious prodigy.

Sneering in his mind, while on the outside he continued to do nothing but smile as he made his way to the Hokage's office.

After convincing not only the guards but the secretaries as well, that he had an appointment with the Hokage.

Finally after getting through with all that, he finally made his way into the Hokage's office where he received a smiling face from the Sandaime and he said "Naruto, welcome if you would take a seat I will be right with you."

Taking a seat at in a chair in front of his leaders desk, Naruto sat and waited patiently for his kage to finish the paperwork he was doing.

When he was finally done he looked back up at Naruto who was still sitting straight up in his chair.

Smiling at the boy the Hokage finally said "I'm sorry for making you wait Naruto, especially since I am the one that asked you here."

"It's okay Hokage-sama" Naruto replied respectfully.

The Hokage still smiling at Naruto said to him "Well I won't take any more of your time then absolutely necessary, I called you here because I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something?" Naruto repeated questioningly.

"Yes" the Sandaime answered, then continued and said "I was wondering if you had a preference for the sensei you wanted for the Genin team you would join."

Raising an eyebrow at the Hokage Naruto asked "What?... sensei, but Hokage-sama, I haven't even passed the test to become a genin."

Smiling warmly at the boy the Sandaime said "Let's just say I have the upmost confidence in you, now who would you choose."

Naruto still staring weirdly at the Hokage just asked of him "Why are you even giving me a choice, I don't want any special treatment, besides anybody you choose would be fine by me."

Sighing to himself the Hokage replied "If you say so, okay then I'll decide for you, now I believe you have to leave, that is if you don't want to be late."

Naruto got out of his chair and bowed respectively to his Kage before starting to walk out of the room, but before leaving he stopped and seemed to be thinking of something.

Seeing this the Sandaime stopped the paper work he was beginning to start again and ask "Naruto is there something you wanted to say?"

He turned back around and said "Hokage-sama, if it was truly my choice I would not choose Kakashi."

Raising an eyebrow at him the Hokage asked "Kakashi why not?"

"As you know ever since I was given this eye" Naruto explained while pointing at his covered eye "I have been training with Kakashi to master it, and I would like some...variety in my life."

"Hmmmm...I see" the Sandaime responded "I will take that under advisement I'll see you later, Naruto" he said joyfully before looking down at the paperwork still scattered around on his desk.

Bowing once more to the Hokage, Naruto then left the room on his way to the academy.

* * *

Not long after leaving the Hokage's office Naruto was standing infront of the academy, ignoring the glares he received by anybody he passed, teachers included, so he was quite surprised to see a smiling face direct his way. But on a closer look at the person, and realizing who it was sighed and started to contemplate on either finding another way into the building or just continue on the path he was walking. 

His decision was taken out of his hands when the person saw Naruto smiled at him and called out "Hey Naruto" while walking towards him.

Raising an eyebrow at the figure, that was approaching and said to him"What are you doing here Kabuto, I thought you were already a Genin, or are they making you retake this test because of your lest then stellar record at the Chuunin exams. "

Smiling at Naruto, Kabuto waved off Naruto's jibe and said in a friendly voice "Well today is your Genin exam, and I wanted to wish you luck, besides I thought it might help to see a smiling face, among all the glares.

Naruto dropped the fake smile on his face, adopted a smaller, but more real one in it's place "You didn't have to do that Kabuto, you know I can care less about what these fools think about me" he said gesturing to the people behind him with his head.

Dismissing Naruto's statement Kabuto then replied "Maybe so, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come by and at least wish you luck."

Smiling playfully at the grey-haired genin Naruto said "Since when have been friends."

Kabuto making a obviously fake pain expression on his face and making hand gestures like he was stabbed in the heart replied to Naruto by saying "You wound me, I've always thought you as a friend."

Sighing and realizing the scene Kabuto was making stopped him and said "Okay that's enough, your making a scene."

Stopping his acting Kabuto also looked around and said "It would seem I am, well I better be leaving anyways I have a team meeting to attend."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto said sarcastically "Sounds like fun."

Smiling at him he said "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later and if I don't, congratulations on becoming a Genin" after saying this Kabuto began walking away only to stop, turn around and call out to Naruto "And would you please stop with all the fake smiles they get really annoying" and before Naruto could call back to him, he was already gone, into the crowd of wandering citizens.

Grumbling to himself Naruto said to no one "What does he know, nothing" nodding his head agreeing with his own statement.

Looking back towards the academy the smile that found his way to his face during his talk with his one of only two of what he would call friends instantly fell off of his face.

Sighing to himself, Naruto then muttered out"Let's get this over with" before walking into the academy for what he knew without a doubt would be his last time entering this establishment without a Konoha headband.

* * *

End Chapter 

(1) Katon: Goukakuyuu no Jutsu- translate to Fire Element; Grand Fireball.

Sorry that the prologue is shorter, but I wanted to see if anybody liked this fic before, I write out longer chapters, and besides it's only a prologue. And before somebody says something about a four year old, doing that fire technique remember he couldn't do it before the Kyuubi's chakra helped him out. Sorry if I was off on Kabuto's personality.

So tell me what you think and if I should continue with this story.

Sampson12187


	2. Chapter 2

Apprentice to the Sharingan

Chapter 1- Flashbacks and Team Selections

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

Walking into the classroom, Naruto gave a big smile to the students who were already sitting in their seats.

The students all but ignored the energetic blonde as he went up to his seat in the back row. Once there Naruto's smile seemed to melt off his face and his face became impassive as he closed his one visible eye, and began to mediate in his seat.

That is until the screaming voices of two girls pierced through his concentration and destroyed his focus.

"SASUKE-KUN" two girls screamed, breaking glass and several of their classmates eardrums in the process.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said to himself sitting just in front of Naruto, looking bored and tired.

Smiling to himself Naruto said to the bored shadow user "You know Nara by now you should be used to the behavior of those two."

Looking up at the overly smiling face of Naruto Shikamaru sighed and said "Yeah so, it's still all to troublesome."

Still smiling Naruto flipped his pony tailed hair of his shoulder, and said "Nara, everything to you is troublesome."

Sighing again Shikamaru cradled his face with his hands and said in an exasperated tone "Naruto your...troublesome."

Smiling at him Naruto leaned back into his chair and said "Of course I am Nara, if I wasn't just think how boring life would be."

Sighing again Shikamaru ignored him and went back to doing nothing but staring out the nearest the window.

When the door to the classroom opened again and in walked the two teachers Iruka Umino and Mizuki... 'What was his last name again' Naruto thought to himself before shrugging and thinking 'Who really cares' before concentrating on the that Iruka was currently giving.

"Now to those of you who pass today's exam and become ninjas congratulations, and to those of you who sadly fail, there's always next year." Iruka said with what Naruto thought was way to much energy.

"Okay now what were going to do is call your name, and then you'll go into the next room over there" Iruka said while pointing to the room next to him. "Good luck and see you all after the test are over." Iruka finished before walking into the next room, but not before calling out the first name.

Sighing to himself, in futile annoyance Naruto could do nothing but sit there and wait for his name to be called.

Hearing those two girls again start to argue again all Naruto could do was drop his head on the desk in annoyance and couldn't help but think to himself 'How troublesome.'

* * *

Still sitting in the classroom, Naruto was almost shaking with anger.

Ever since Iruka left the classroom, neither Sakura or Ino has stopped yelling at each other over how much they would be the better choice for Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was going to kill himself, or if he was going to kill the nearest living thing, but if his name wasn't called one thing for sure was that someone wasn't going to be leaving this classroom alive.

Just when his patience was about to run out, Iruka popped his head outside the door and called out "Naruto Uzumaki" before popping his head back into the room.

"Finally" Naruto said, while letting out a sigh and getting up from his seat "It's about time."

Walking towards the front of the room, and through the door to the exam room.

* * *

"Good job Naruto" Iruka praised, as his student passed another segment of the genin exam.

Playing with his pony tail, Naruto said to the praising teacher "It was nothing, Umino."

Smiling down at Naruto, Iruka said "Well Naruto you only have one thing left to do, and you'll pass and be a certified ninja, just create a bunshin."

Looking at Iruka oddly, Naruto did the proper hand signals and concentrated just a tiny bit of chakra and created two perfect clones of himself, each standing next to him.

"Is that good enough, Umino" Naruto said still smiling.

"Congratulations you pass" Iruka said while handing Naruto a headband.

Smiling, Naruto took the headband from the teacher and tied it around his left arm. But the instant his back was turned to the two teachers Naruto lost his smile and thought to himself 'That's it, that's the test I had to pass' scoffing to himself he then proceeded to think 'Itachi-sama made me do harder stuff when I was only 4.'

* * *

As soon as Naruto left the room, he went right back to his seat. Ignoring the entertainment that Sakura and Ino were currently providing and proceeded to drop his head on his desk, ignoring the people around him.

* * *

Walking out of the classroom after everyone was finally done with the genin exam, Naruto looked at all the smiling faces of his fellow classmates who passed the exam, being congratulated by their parents.

Dropping his head down and walking out of the courtyard, Naruto grumbled to himself knowing that nobody would be there to tell him how good he did, or how proud they are.

Grumbling to himself and kicking a stone in front of him, he started to make his way to his apartment. His ponytail swishing behind him with each and every step.

As he walked down the street making his way to his apartment, Naruto's thoughts were filled with the past and specifically his training with Itachi, blocking out everything that was happening on the outside.

Finally making it to his apartment, Naruto unlocked the door and walked in, then shut the door behind him.

Taking off his vest, he then dropped it by the door and walked up the nearest mirror, looking at his reflection he slid his hands behind his head and took off the bandana that was hiding his sharingan from view.

Untying his new Konoha headband from his arm, he proceeded to tie it around his head much like his former headband did. Looking into the mirror and seeing his reflection, he sighed and muttered to himself "Great another thing I'm going to have in common with the scarecrow."

Smiling to himself in the mirror, Naruto just stared at his face. When out of no where his smile turned into a frown, and bringing up his left hand, he punched the mirror shattering it with his hand.

Pulling his bloody hand out of the shattered mirror, he opened his palm and glared hatefully at the glassed filled hand.

Seeing the glass shards in his hand, the anger melted from his face and he sighed in annoyance.

Looking down at his hands again he started to pick the larger shards of glass from his hand on his way to the bathroom.

When he made it the bathroom, he opened a drawer with his non-bloody hand, and searched through the drawer for a par of tweezers from it.

Taking the tweezers he began the process of pulling the glass the smaller ones out and when he was finally done he felt the Kyuubi's influence take hold and saw the wounds on his hands slowly start to close till his hand looked backed to normal.

Walking out of the bathroom and back to the front room, he sat down on one of the couches in his living room.

Looking at the broken mirror out of the corner of his uncovered eye, Naruto thought to himself 'Why do your thoughts still echo through my head' sighing to himself, he brought his hands up to each side his head, resting his head in his hands. Closing his uncovered eye Naruto thought 'Itachi-sama.'

* * *

(Flashback)

"Why did Itachi-sama, ask me to meet him here?" The seven year old Naruto asked himself, standing in the training field that Naruto and Itachi usually met at. He was wearing what he normally would, when he would meet with his master. Black ninja pants, a black tee-shirt, and a blue Jounin vest.

Standing in the middle of the open field, Naruto waited patiently for his sensei to arrive. The moon hung high in ths sky, casting shadows on the ground.

When Naruto footsteps from behind him, smiling Naruto turned around and called out "Itachi-sa..." only to have his words die on his lips when he saw the condition of his master.

Standing there Itachi stood causally as if nothing was wrong, a matter of fact the only thing that was out of place was the fact that he was covered in blood.

Naruto stared stupidly at his sensei and whispered shockingly "Itachi-sama."

Seeing his students shocked expression Itachi stated impassively "Don't worry Naruto-kun, it isn't my blood."

Hearing his voice Naruto came back to reality and swallowed down a lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Slowly lifting his right hand he took hold of the hilt of the short sword that was strapped to the back of his vest. As he slowly got into a fighting stance Naruto answered his mentor "I know."

Seeing Naruto's actions, Itachi still just stood there impassively, and a small smirk slowly made it onto his face.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Jolting awake, Naruto jumped up from his sitting position on the couch, breathing rabidly. Taking long deep breathes, Naruto's breathing slowly returned to normal.

Still breathing deeply Naruto turned around and stared at the reflection his broken mirror was casting.

Sighing he turned away from it and slowly made his way to his bedroom to try and sleep but not before whispering "Itachi-sama."

* * *

It was now the next day, inside the classroom Naruto sat for the last time in his young life. Starring up at the front of the class room, Naruto was doing his best to pay attention to what Iruka was saying, but his attention kept wandering, to all sort of things that he would have never thought of before, like asking himself if Sakura's hair was really pink or if she died it to stand out, how many chips could Chouji actually consume before either dying or exploding, simple things like that.

Shaking his head, Naruto came out of his latest daydream to hear the end of Iruka's speech about how they were going to be split up into teams.

Focusing on what Iruka was saying closely now he realized that he was calling names and teams, looking around Naruto figured his name wasn't called yet, so he just leaned back and listened to the remaining teams which didn't seem to be very much.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka called out and just when he was going to continue, Sakura screamed "TAKE THAT INO-PIG."

Looking like she won first prize in some big contest, Sakura boasted.

Only to hear Iruka cough to getting her attention and bringing her back to reality. Looking around at her fellow classmates, she found herself the center of attention. Blushing she slowly sat down and chuckled nervously.

Coughing again to regain the attention of the class, and then seeing that he did have everyone's attention he called out "Your Jounin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

After saying this Iruka started on the next team saying "Team 8 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame and your Jounin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

The team mates all had different reactions, Ino thought depressingly 'Great I'm not with Sasuke-kun.'

While all Shino was currently thinking was '...' and Naruto was thinking to himself 'Great the loud mouth, the minute she tries to give me an order is the minute she'll die.'

During Naruto's thought process he completely missed who was on team 9, but heard Iruka call out "Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga your Jounin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Closing the folder that he was reading from Iruka looked back up and smiled at all the graduates and said in a voice full of happiness "Once again congratulations to all of you who passed, now you will have a lunch brake and then go to your assigned classroom to meet your Jounin-sensei."

He then left the room leaving the kids to their own discussions.

* * *

After having her lunch Ino walked into the assigned classroom to wait for her Jounin-sensei. Seeing that both Shino and Naruto were sitting in their already, paretically sitting on the opposite sides of the room and being completely silent kinda threw Ino off balance.

She didn't exactly no a lot about her two team mates, and while she new Shino was the silent type, she didn't expect it from Naruto. She thought he would be basically be budding up to Shino and trying to get him to talk. This change in behavior she found kinda...disturbing.

Ino coughed to gain the attention of her two new team mates.

But she was greatly disappointed when all they did was look up, Naruto with his one blue eye and Shino through his black glasses...well she thought Shino was looking her way in reality she couldn't really tell, if that was true or not.

Huffing in annoyance at being ignored, she walked over to one of the open desk in the middle of the classroom she sat down. Not long after sitting down she started to tap her fingernails against the top of the desk, showing her impatience.

Hearing a laugh coming from the corner of the room that Naruto was sitting in, Ino looked over to see Naruto smiling at her teasingly, and laughing behind his hand trying to hide it.

Getting angry at him, Ino yelled out while pointing at him "And what's so funny, cyclops."

Still laughing behind his hand Naruto calmly replied "Oh nothing."

Growling to herself Ino was about to respond hotly, before being cutoff by the door to the classroom opening up and in walking a girl with long black hair and red eyes, she looked to be in her mid-twenties.

She looked around the room, sizing up her three students.

Her scrutinizing gaze fell into a soft smiling face and she said in a cheerful voice "Okay Team 8, meet me at training ground 5, dismissed" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Leaving her newly graduated team to follow after her.

* * *

Not five minutes later we see Team 8 together walking down the side of the street heading towards their chosen destination. Ino was currently in front of her two team mates who were walking side by side with each other.

"I can't believe her" Ino ranted "She's there for what five minutes and she tells us is to walk all the way across Konoha just to meet her at some other place."

Behind her Shino just ignored her and continued to stare off in the distance ahead, while Naruto smiled at his team mates action, before his one visible eye instantly looked at the building that they passed by.

Seeing it Naruto smiled and laughed to himself, under his breath.

Hearing her team mate laugh Ino turned towards Naruto and asked him "Hey what's so funny."

Looking at her with his one good eye, Naruto smiled a little and said in calm sounding voice "Oh nothing Yamanaka-san, please continue on with your little rant."

Feeling her anger rise, at being what she thought was being laughed at yet again by Naruto, Ino yelled at her team mate in a commanding tone "NO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU FIND SO FUNNY."

Instantly all good cheer left Naruto's visage and was instantly replace with a much more impassive one and he said in a voice that sent chills up Ino's spine "Are you giving me an order Yamanaka-san."

Hearing his voice Ino lost all of her anger and meekly responded "Um...no...just wondering."

Instantly Naruto's face returned to normal and his cheerful smile was back in place, he then said to the stilled form of the girl as his pony-tail swayed gently in the wind "Oh, well if it's bothering you that bad, that building we just passed" he indicated with a flick of his finger.

Looking at Naruto weirdly before turning and inspecting the building Naruto was talking about "Yeah so, nothing special just another store."

Nodding his head Naruto calmly replied "That may be so, other then the fact that we've passed it four times now."

Her eyes widening in shock Ino turned around to face faster then either had ever seen her move and screamed shockingly "WHAT!"

Rubbing his chin Naruto stated "Yes, I'd say either four or five, and if your asking what, it's obvious that were under some sort of GenJutsu."

"Since when?" the still shocked Ino asked.

Looking at Ino, Naruto calmly responded "I believe since you started your little rant on Yuuhi-san" then looking over at his other companion Naruto asked of the glasses wearing boy "Right?"

Shino now looking at Naruto replied impassively "Correct" while nodding his head up and down.

Smiling at him, Naruto brought his attention back to Ino and asked her "Any other questions Yamanaka-san."

Looking at her pony-tailed team mate dumbly Ino responded "Yes, just one why did they put it on us."

Smiling down at her Naruto said "The right question wouldn't have been why Ino but who, just for the fact that I have no idea why they would put us under this illusion."

Looking at her team mate annoyingly she said in an a voice that was trying to hide her anger, which was beginning to rise again, "Fine who did."

"Why isn't it obvious" Naruto answered cheerfully "The same person who could tell us the why."

Falling face first into the ground, Ino quickly got back up and said hatefully at the still smiling Naruto "That didn't answer my question."

Smiling Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said while pointing over his shoulders at a tree behind them "Well then maybe we should ask her."

"Her?" Ino questioned, before looking over at what Naruto was pointing at and was once again surprised to see Kurenai kneeling on one of the branches.

Seeing that her hiding spot was found out Kurenai jumped down from the tree and walked over to her new team.

Smiling at them Kurenai said happily "Good Job, I never imagined you would find your way threw my illusion so fast, congratulations."

"Congratulations" Ino repeated sarcastically before asking her teacher "Why would you do something like that, do you have any idea how much time you just wasted."

Smiling down at Ino Kurenai answered "Meet me at training ground 5 like originally planned and you'll have your answer, and trust me this time no tricks" then disappeared for the second time that day in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Finally arriving at the training ground they found Kurenai, leaning up against one of the many trees that surrounded it.

Walking towards her, the three people who made up team 8 stopped, all three standing before her.

Smiling down at her team Kurenai calmly responded "Now your probably wondering why, I would put you under a GenJutsu."

Hearing her teacher say this Ino called out "Yeah an explanation would be nice sensei."

Looking at Ino, Kurenai said "Simple it was a test."

All three students looked surprise at Kurenai's statement...well Ino looked surprise, all Shino and Naruto did was raise an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Test" Ino repeated "Test for what?"

"A test to see if you would become Genins" Kurenai lectured, her serious face then melted into a smiling when and looked down at her three students and said cheerfully "And congratulations, you pass."

"What a minute" Ino said while waving her hands in front of her, then bringing them together and making a 'T' "Time out, we already passed the Genin exams therefore your test makes no sense."

"Actually" Kurenai started "The Genin exam in school was just to see if you were capable of becoming a Genin, the test I just gave you proved that you had the ability to become Genin."

"I see" Naruto said while rubbing his chin obviously thinking on something, then looking like he reached a conclusion he said "The in that vain of thought, Aburame and I would pass, while Yamanaka-san would sadly fail."

"WHAT WHY" Ino screamed at Naruto.

"Well you never did see through the illusion like we did, so it would only make sense" Naruto explained while waving his hands in front of him.

"Naruto, Ino passed the test as well, after all you are a team and it was a team effort" Kurenai explained trying to stop the fight that might begin.

"If you say so" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and letting the subject drop.

Hearing this Ino's anger resided and turned towards her teacher once again grumbling.

Clapping her hands together, Kurenai said "Okay, now that were all here why don't we introduce are selves, like, dislikes, hobbies that sort of thing, I'll start."

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like kids who are eager to learn, I dislike...perverts" she said the last with a growl that was so full of hate it put shivers up everyone's spines that were present including Naruto, she then continued on cheerfully like that lapse of attitude never happened "My hobbies are reading mostly, any questions?" Kurenai asked.

Holding her hand up, Ino asked "Yeah...um sensei how many other teams have you taught."

"Well" Kurenai started nervously before finishing "You guys will actually be my first."

Before anyone could comment Kurenai quickly went on to the next thing "Okay why don't you go next Shino."

Still looking straight at his teacher, Shino replied in a very monotone voice "Shino Aburame, bugs, people that kill bugs, hobby...collecting bugs."

'Okay' Ino thought to herself 'He isn't creepy in the slightest.'

Then hearing Kurenai call out to her she said "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and Sasuke-kun" she said sighing dreamingly when she mentioned Sasuke "My dislike would be the BIG FOREHEAD-GIRL, and Naruto is slowly becoming on that list as well" she said the last while looking at the other blonde in the group "I guess a hobby for me would be flower arranging."

Smiling at her Kurenai nodded her head then looked at the last member of her team, and the most confusing to figure out, Naruto.

"Okay" Kurenai called out "Your turn Naruto."

Smiling his normal, cheerful smile Naruto started "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, likes..." he said as he brought his hands up to his chin again in a thinking pose "I guess training, my dislikes would have to be arrogance and stupidity, and hobby training I guess" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

'We really didn't learn anything about him' Ino thought to herself, making an observation.

While Kurenai thought to herself 'I don't understand what Hokage-sama was talking about he seems happy enough' as she started to think of the conversion they had last night.

* * *

(Flashback)

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama" Kurenai timidly asked the hokage, bowing her head to show respect.

"Yes, please sit down" The Sandaime said while still standing near the window.

Taking a seat in front of his desk, Kurenai sat and calmly sat there, waiting for her kage to address her, on the reason for her visit.

Turning around and smiling at the young teacher the Sandaime sat down at his desk and asked Kurenai "So Kurenai how are you doing this days."

Looking confused she responded "I'm fine Hokage-sama but I highly doubt you called me here to ask, how I was feeling."

Looking at her still smiling he commented "Youngsters today, no time to talk, and always in a hurry" the rubbing his chin he muttered to himself "Except for Kakashi that is, I don't think I've ever actually seen him rush for or through anything."

Looking back up from his pondering he set his eyes squarely on the red eyed Jounin and said to her "What I called you here for was to talk about your team" he said in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"My team" Kurenai repeated confused.

"Yes, by now you have probably received your team assignments, and I wanted to talk to you about them, or more specifically Naruto" The Sandaime said to Kurenai, while looking at her in the eyes, his gaze never moving.

Hearing the boys name Kurenai instantly said angrily "If you think I'm going to treat him any different then I would any other Genin, then your wrong" defending her self, and feeling insulted, that the hokage would say she would be biased.

Smiling at her he quickly replied "While that is good to know, that is not what I'm want to talk to you about."

Looking confused again Kurenai simply asked "Then what?"

Looking down and sighing to himself he said to her, while once again staring out the window "The Naruto you know of, the smiling face you see, is not the real him."

Raising an eyebrow at his cryptic language Kurenai asked "I'm sorry, I don't understand what your talking about."

Still staring out of the window, he slowly got up from his desk and walk to the window, once again sighing he said to Kurenai "Something you may or may not know is that at a young age, Naruto was taught by someone, basically becoming his apprentice."

Blinking surprised by this information she responded "But to become someone's apprentice, they would have to be around them a lot of the time, as I recall he seems to be more alone, at least when ever I've seen him."

"Unfortunately this person no longer resides in Konoha" he said sadly.

"So he died then" Kurenai asked, while looking down sadly.

"No, but it would have been better if he did" Sandaime muttered before saying louder "His teacher's name was Itachi Uchiha."

Instant surprise light on Kurenai's face "What...how...when" she stuttered out, completely shocked by this news.

Looking at her, he said to her "I'm kinda surprise you didn't know, they were seen a lot together, and the fact that a lot of the people in Konoha were against the arrangement."

"So he was once Itachi's student" Kurenai muttered, before her eyes widening in realization "Are you telling me I'm dealing with another Sasuke" Kurenai asked of the Sandaime.

"Fortunately or unfortunately, whichever way you want to see it, no" he replied.

"Wouldn't it be good that he isn't obsessed with killing him, much the way Sasuke is" Kurenai commented.

"Itachi scared him not only mentally, but physically as well" the Sandaime explained "Hiding his eye or what remains of it, is a result of their last meeting, you would think that because of this he would want to hunt Itachi down and kill him, much like Anko does with Orochimaru, but he chooses not to, and that's what scares me."

Still looking confused, Kurenai voiced her confusion by saying "I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

Sighing to himself the Sandaime, went back to his desk and sat down looking at Kurenai once again he said "After being betrayed by the sole person you trusted, it would only be right to want revenge to get even with this party, Naruto does not, if anything he is confused and not angered, wondering why his sensei would do that, convincing himself that their must be a reason."

Reclining in his chair and taking a deep breath, Sandaime came out and said "To put it in more similar turns, if it came to a choice between siding with this village or Itachi, even I'm not sure which side he would choose."

Studying his features, Kurenai came to the conclusion that he honestly didn't know, and it was mostly likely eating him up inside "Hokage, I think you may be putting to much thought on the matter the simple thing is the kid was once betrayed by his mentor, I don't think he would ever be able to fully trust that individual again."

Sighing again he said "I hope your right, but it is much more complicated then that, most of the people in this village hate and despise Naruto for the burden he must carry, and now look at it from his view, everybody you know hates you, but then one person out of many not only accepts you, but basically becomes your only family member... who would you side with."

Taking in the information Kurenai sat in the chair thinking, when the Sandaime began to talk again "Kurenai if you question me, just ask where he got his vest from, okay."

"Very well" Kurenai responded "But if you think I'm going to concentrate solely on him because of what you fear, I'm sorry but you should assign him to another teacher."

Smiling at her he said "I'm not asking you to make him your favorite, I'm just asking to show him that there is something worth protecting in Konoha."

"Understood, Hokage-sama" she said while nodding her head, and getting up out of her chair and walking towards the door. Stopping just before it she turned back around and gave a salute before walking out.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Coming out of her memory and looking at her assembled team, she smiled cheerfully at them and said "Now that we've all been introduced, you can go home to rest for the night, and tomorrow we will get our first mission as Team 8, so get a good's night rest."

As the team was heading out Kurenai called out "Can you wait a second Naruto I have something to ask you" looking back at the teacher, Shino just continued forward, while Ino just shrugged her shoulders and left the area as well.

Now that they were alone Naruto turned towards his teacher the same cheerful smile on his face "What can I do for you Yuuhi-san" he commented.

Seeing his smiling face, Kurenai figured it would probably be best if she didn't ask her question and said instead "Never mind, just make sure to get a lot of rest tonight."

Mock saluting he called out "Yes sir" before smiling cheerfully again and turning around walking away.

Cause his back was turned Kurenai completely missed his smiling face, transform into a hateful sneer as he slowly walked away.

* * *

End Chapter

Well here it is the next chapter, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, and wouldn't expect the next one to be this length but who knows...

Now there are some questions in reviews that I feel a need to answer:

1) Why does Naruto, own a Jounin vest if he isn't a Jounin, that answer to this question if you didn't figure it out will be answered later.

2) Does Sasuke know about Naruto having the Sharingan, the answer NO, most of the village doesn't know about this, the only people who do are...The Sandaime, Kakashi, of course Naruto and Itachi and finally Kabuto(because Naruto showed it to him when training.) Sasuke or the rest of the village does not know, and the reason for this will be explained later.

Now there was and still is a mistake in the first chapter and that was pointed out, but not as a mistake. I say Naruto was 4 when Itachi took him on as a student, and then say 7 years later witch would make him 11 and not twelve, and thus graduating with Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Neji. The cause of the mistake is that in my original draft I had him at 5, but wanted to give him more time with Itachi so dropped his age by a year, unfortunately forget to push up the 7 years later to 8 years later. I might go back and change it, but will probably just leave it the same.

Thanks for all your reviews, and keep them coming.

Sampson12187


End file.
